wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nowhere to Hide
As Sora left Jade Mountain, her and Flame had a long conversation. Sora, I've come to say my goodbyes. You've been a good clawmate, though I hardly know you. I know what you did, and it's not your fault. I'll forgive you, though you've slain someone extra close to me. But it's not like that's the first time that's happened. Before you depart Jade Mountain, how about I tell you a story? It's one full of action and misery, peril and fear. It tells you to never put your trust in dragons. And, I am ashamed to know who this story is about. Me. Flame's Story I'm not telling my story to make you feel depressed, or to "teach you a lesson". I'm not trying to be an attention-seeker. I just really need someone to vent to. No one's been helping me to vent out to. My mother- well, she loves me, but would probably stamp on Viper's dead body if she found out what she did to me. Fatespeaker just thinks of me as a bully, Squid is just a brat, and Ocre doesn't care about anything that's not food. And the Talons would never listen to a groveling SkyWing dragonet. But you're different. I don't know your past, but I can tell it in your eyes- you haven't had it easy. Mama's Boy All my live, before the Talons came and simply stole me, I lived with my mother. Avalanche was a grump to most, but not me. She loved me beyond reason. Ok, maybe was a little bit overprotective. Once, a snake bit me, and I came down with some kind of aliment. I swear, Mother dismembered that snake and burned it to ashes. A bit scary, but who could reject a mother like that? The one day I remember the most, though, is when my mother walked into my room. She gently rapped the woven basket I called a bed, and I could clearly see the tears in her eyes. It was shocking- the only other time I had seen her cry was when my father died. So, I could tell some bad news was coming, and it involved me. Voice quivering, she delivered the news,"Flame, you're being sent to the Talons. You're gonna be a prophecy dragonet." "W-what?" I stuttered. "I'll deliver you there. I'll miss you, my little Flame." It didn't make sense. The SkyWing egg broke years ago. I didn't hatch on the brightest night. It was then when I realized life simply wasn't fair. I had to be dragged to the Talon of Peace's base. Well, the dragonets I was stuck with were all really annoying. Ocre just ate, ate, ate, and acted irritable. Squid whined and flinched a lot. Worst of all was Fatespeaker. She talked too much, acted like she was on a constant sugar rush, and blabbed about her visions. But then again, there was Viper... The Sin of Love Viper was my crush for my whole life. Of course, I never told anyone, for fear of being thwacked across the face. I never though that she would believe me either. So unheard of- a SkyWing and SandWing, together? That's just wrong. So I hid my feelings in an emotional umbrella, and acted bitter to keep them hidden. No one suspected me. There was I time where I didn't even believe myself. So, one day, I confessed to Viper. She admitted that she had felt the same way. I swear, I had never blushed so hard so hard in my life. We both agree to keep it secret, so the others would be irritating about it. The next day was when we went to the Night Kingdom. Let me tell you, that place is hell on Pyrrhia. The sulfurous air weighs down your lungs until you gag, filling them with soot until you nearly collapse. No wonder the NightWings always looked like death itself. (Well, there is Fatespeaker, but I'm fairly certain than she didn't live here.) We were confined to these deathly sleeping dorms, which were eerily empty for an entire tribe. Right away, I turned over on my side, wincing as I crushed my tail, and asked to the , "Where is everyone?" The NightWing's deep burgundy eyes fluttered open, and in the moonlight that trickled in from the doorway, I made out his form creeping towards me. His face of deep purple was soon by mine, faced upside down and staring viciously at me with a cross expression. "Why even are you here, SkyWing? Get back to sleep!" he shot back. Normally, I'd be one to fight, but it was late and the moons reminded me that. I slunk off to sleep. ---- I expected an explosion of sunbeams from the mountaintop, the blue sky bright and welcoming for a day of soaring. But, I soon remember where I was, and I let out a noisy cough and curses. The daunting sky was covered with volcanic clouds, its ashen color feeling like I had made a mistake. 'I must have', I thought to myself, 'this place blows.' Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (BoneTheSandwing) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)